billiethevisionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ask For More
Ask For More is the fourth song in I Was So Unpopular In School and Now They're Giving Me This Beautiful Bicycle, which is in turn the band's first album. It is also the 18th track in Best of, having been covered by Little Marbles in the compilation album. It was written and composed by Lars Lindquisthttp://billiethevision.com/music/. Lyrics Lyrics according to the official website. :I took it hard you see. It cut right through me. The intension was worse but I'm alive. I have a smoke on the balcony. Whatever happened to you and me. The truth was not a part of the conflict. So I grab my suitcase, I grab my blue shoes too and I grab my Live at Budokan. I loose you in a accident. This is not a good good bye. Didn't I deserve a fair farewell. :I thought I could ask for more from you. :I'm leaving you without hesitation. I drive my car to the petrol station. :I fill the tank of this dirty car up. I go without direction Lilly. I will end up anywhere. I think of when we made love in this car. The rubber struggle and the lack of space, so serious and horny faces. After we came I realised it. This car is a comedy. I can't help laughing about it as I pass the parking lot where we made love. I loose you in a accident. This is not a good good bye. Didn't I deserve a fair farewell. :I thought I could ask for more from you. :And the world isn't just to me tonight. I wanted to be good. I wanted to be good to you. I thought I could ask for more from you. :I thought I could ask for more from you. Alternative Lyrics The official lyrics have a couple of typos: "intension" instead of "intention" and the use of the article "a" instead of "an" in "I loose you in a accident". More curiously, though, the word "but" in "I can't help but laughing about it", is not in the official lyrics. Even though it is not clear whether the album mentioned in the first paragraph is "Live at Budokan" or "Live at the Budokan" (it is hard to tell only by listening), the song Do You Remember features a reference to the presumably same album, and in that song "Live at Budokan" (without "the") is clearly what is sung. Meaning The song is about the sadness and even grief that comes with the loss of somebody - either by death or a break-up. Memories of good times spent together flow through the conscience, and desperate actions are taken, which include leaving the house that brings up all the memories in the first place, smoking, and driving aimlessly anywhere. Regret may also be part of the feelings displayed, as it is felt the end result of the story could have been different one way or another The World of Pablo This is most likely the last song of the first album of The World of Pablo. The mention of Lilly brings this song together, making it an undoubted part of the story. What is confusing, however, is that Lilly is said to have been lost "in an accident", which might suggest she's dead - however, she appears in all subsequent stories, which makes this storyline highly unlikely. It might mean that, for Pablo, it feels like she is dead, as she is gone. In the song Pablo reminisces on a memory of having sex with her in a car, and thinks about how he's handling the break-up situation. He concludes he wasn't treated fairly, as he deserved more from the relationship. Cross-references "Live at Budokan" also makes an appearance on Do You Remember, when the album is sung to have been "found"; in this song it is picked up by the broken-hearted singer. In The World of Pablo, it seems that Lilly and Pablo found the album during a visit to Rudolfs Records when they were younger, and in this song, after the break-up, Pablo stays with the album. It is not clear, however, which album it is exactly, as there are multiple albums called "Live at Budokan"http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Live_at_Budokan. Avril Lavigne's album was released in 2005http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Live_at_Budokan_(%C3%A1lbum_de_Avril_Lavigne) and the Dream Theater's one, in 2004http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Live_at_Budokan_(%C3%A1lbum_de_Dream_Theater), which makes them unlikely to be the one referenced as Billie's album was released in 2004. Stryper, Bob Dylan and Cheap Trick all have live albums at Budokan, but the official names bear the names of the bands or singers. Blur, Chic and Bryan Adams all have albums called "Live at the Budokan". Then there are S.O.D.'s, Mr. Big's and Ozzy Osbourne's albums, released in 1992http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Live_at_Budokan_(%C3%A1lbum_de_S.O.D.), 1997http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Live_at_Budokan_(Mr._Big_album) and 2002http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Live_at_Budokan_(%C3%A1lbum_de_Ozzy_Osbourne) respectively. Notes Media Click here to download the song from Billie the Vision's official website. Click here for chords to the song. in this concert on 2009 February 25th]] Category:Songs